Province of Cre'n Fa'earn
"You see that over there?" - Thane Bael I, when patrolling the boarder The Province of Cre'n Fa'earn, is located inn the northwestern part of the Principality of Fjallidh, and borders the Province of Ruis to the east, the Midland Province to the south, and the Realms of Alterac to the west. There are two major cities in the province, Njorth, and the province's capital Dun Dyr. The mountain fortress Dun Dui Ri, serves as a underground pass that travels under the Hilim Mountains, and into the Province of Ruis. To the northwest of the province is the massive wall known as Dyr's Wall, the wall separates the principality from the rest of Alterac. There are two mountain ranges in the province, the Himil Mountains to the east, and the Atalisian Mountains to the southwest. The region is also home to The Dark Forest, a massive pine forest cover the entirety of the province, the forest also continues into the rest of Alterac. The province is home to House of Fa'earn, a branch from the House of Fjallajökull, and is under the dominion of the Prince of Fjallidh. Etymology The words Cre'n Fa'earn, are of Ancient Ruin origin, and refers to the place known as The Dark Forest, however the meanings of those words are unknown. History Cre'n Fa'earn, was first settled by the Cre'nidosi, a tribe that belonged to the Daonaidh people. The Cre'nidosi were a tribe of men who were renowned for their woodsmen skills, their tracking abilities, and their ability to travel without make and sound. The Idosi, were cousins of the Cre'nidosi, however they were nomadic people, and were later pushed out of the province. Prior to the construction of Dun Dry, Dun Dui Ri was the only major settlement in the region. Government The province, is ruled by the House of Fa'earn, the current head of the house is the Thane Bael I. The house serves under the Prince of Fjallidh, since it is a branch from the main house. Unlike the other provinces however the head of this branch house is elected by the Prince of Fjallidh. The province does poses some autonomy, however all laws or rulings that are passed must be in agreement with the Prince of Fjallidh. Environment and Culture Cre'n Fa'earn, is a wooded province, as it is home to the massive ancient pine forest, known as The Dark Forest, however in the southern parts of the province are more open. The province is home to a thriving foresting and leather working industry, however the region has a small population and so the prices of those good are rather high. To the southwest of the province it is possible to see the Northern Atalisian Mountains, and on clear days the Lake Ri can easily be seen. Throughout half of the year, the province experiences heavy snowfall, with the heavy snowfall there are many trees that collapse from the weight of the snow, the crashing sounds were once thought be the sounds of tree ents. Since the province is home to Light worshiping Alteraci, Dwarven shamans, and the Pagan Fjoric, the province is the most divers province in the principality. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:Alterac Locations Category:Province of Cre'n Fa'earn Category:Places